Candidate: Stacey L. Sheridan, MD, MPH, is an Assistant Professor of Medicine at the University of North Carolina. She is board certified in prevention, has training in primary care research, and has developed a knowledge base in risk communication and shared decision-making. She has a special interest in coronary heart disease (CHD) prevention. Career Goals: To become a productive independent investigator who can apply rigorous research methods to study and improve patient-provider decision-making about CHD and patient adherence to CHD risk-reducing medications. Career Development Plans: Dr. Sheridan proposes tutorials, mentored research, and professional development activities to help her develop a clinical research focus in CHD prevention, necessary methodological skills, and skills to excel as an independent investigator. Research Study Aims: (1) To collect formative data from appropriately selected patients (at risk, but without diagnosed CHD or diabetes) to understand patient comprehension of global CHD risk, how patients use CHD risk in decision making, and what factors influence patients to adhere to CHD prevention strategies, (2) to develop and/or refine the components of an intervention to improve decision-making and adherence about CHD risk reducing medications (including a web-based decision aid, a web-based coaching tool, a provider education session, and tailored adherence reminders), (3) to pre-test each component of the intervention using cognitive and usability testing methods, and (4) to perform a feasibility study of the intervention (n=200). Significance: This study is responsive to new guidelines that recommend decision-making based on global CHD risk and targets patients'educational and adherence needs in an evidence and theory-based format. This study will provide preliminary data for a subsequent R-01 application to study whether a robust CHD intervention can be used to improve decision-making and adherence in a multi-site randomized trial. Environment: The general medicine ambulatory care clinic at the University of North Carolina. This clinic has a patient-oriented research lab that is conducting similar studies. Mentorship and Clinical Advice: A team of productive and successful researchers will guide Dr. Sheridan in her research and career development. This team has a strong foundation in clinical epidemiology and special expertise in cardiovascular disease prevention (Drs. Simpson, Heiss, and Pignone), behavioral theory and adherence support (Dr. Rimer), preventive service utilization (Dr. Harris), and developing and testing behavioral interventions in high-risk populations (Dr. Keyserling) (End of abstract).